Namah
Namah is one of Zev's allies, and is with him at the battle of Conquistadores Guild vs. Apprentices of Caiaphus. She has shown to be quite a skilled combatant, and has taken out quite a few of the shades that Caiaphus summoned. By this point, she is with Mistgun in the Cliffs of Ekklesia on the same unknown planet as Zev and his current base. They have engaged a Nightmare in combat Namah is a Dreamkeeper -- This means she has a duty to protect the World of Dreams, the place where the impossible is possible and you're only limited by your imagination. However, it is also a waypoint between real and unreal, and, more importantly, awake and asleep -- If there is ever a lack in the number of Dreamkeepers, then malicious individuals could access the World of Dreams, and anyone sleeping would be at their mercies. One notable individual who figured out a way to do this entirely on accident and used the World of Dreams to terrorize a town on Earth is someone you might have heard of...Freddy Krueger. As a Dreamkeeper, Namah also has the job of slaying Nightmares, vile monsters from beyond time that relentlessy thirst to reduce all of creation to naught, especially the World of Dreams. Namah is quite powerful, as previously mentioned, and is a master of stealth, thievery, spying and competitive eating. She also has her own amateur detective business, so if there's somethin' suspicious in yo general vicinity, call her. Appearance Personality Namah is generally sarcastic and witty, always ready with a heavy arsenal of snappy comebacks and smartaleck quips. However, she is not a predominately angry or depressed person, no sir. She is actually very cheerful and upbeat, and always there if you need someone to make you laugh. Namah is also quick to defend someone who is being judged just based on who they are; this is linked to how she grew up. History Namah is the black sheep daughter of a viscount on a faraway planet; the product of a highly embarassing affair. Her father's career had already been damaged by the revelation of the affair to the public -- He was terrified of what could happen if the people found out that he had a child from said affair. So, he constantly kept her locked up in her room, only allowing her out for two hours a day -- For most of her childhood, Namah never knew what trees or flowers or grass actually were like, and never got to play with anyone her own age. So, when she reached nineteen years of age and her father couldn't keep her hidden from the public anymore, as you can imagine, Namah was quick to leave, saying goodbye to the whole staff...But not saying a word to her father. She soon met Zev Raregroove, and he's her usual source for jobs; she also frequently comes to stay at the Conquistadores Guildhouse, crawling around in the rafters and occasionally heading down to make contact with the Guildmembers, just mingling and sharing stories. Namah plans to return home to try and make peace with her father... ... ... ...Eventually. Honestly, Zev is like her big brother -- She admires him and won't tolerate anyone disrespecting him, and Zev reciprocates this fully. As opposed to her overly politically-concious father. Namah has currently made her way to where Caiaphus and Klak are duelling, and was ''observing stealthily. However, a man with white dreads and a messy trenchcoat named Jack engaged her in battle. He seemed to disappear when Naju got punished for trying to break the Universe, so now she's helping out in the battle against the Apprentices of Caiaphus. Namah was locked in combat with the Caged Lion, and accused him of being perverted for launching shuriken at her posterior; she was proven all too correct when he launched a grabbing mechanism at her rump. Their battle climaxed with Namah casting a high-level spell apparently connected to the stars, gravely injuring Caged Lion but leaving herself drained to the point of collapse. At that point Mistgun began watching over her, and Namah mistook him for some individual named "Gérard". No information is available on Gérard past his name, so it is unknown why Namah would mistake Mistgun for him. Now, Namah has made a recovery, and she is ready to continue the battle against the Caged Lion with Mistgun by her side. But it seems she won't be able to get her revenge, as the Nomad kidnapped the Lion. So, Namah had turned her attention back on the shades, and is delivering punishment with a pair of bagh nakh fistweapons. Eventually, she was attacked by Xaxian/John Sheppard, and after nearly being killed, Mistgun saved her and revealed how the two knew eachother. After several mishaps, Namah and Mistgun found themselves fighting a Nightmare at a place known as the Cliffs of Ekklesia. But now, it appears the mystery of a vanguard's disappearance has deepened, and that the situation may have become even more dangerous...Curiouser and curiouser, said Alice. Weapons Namah has recently shown to be capable of wielding a pair of khukri knives. Namah seems confident in her abilities with them, as she was quick to draw them to take on a large shade that had gotten up mostly unharmed after her '''Deep Purple Hammer' attack. She appears quite skilled with them, and by the time the Caged Lion had entered the fray, Namah had done noteworthy damage to the shade her previously-mentioned attack had little effect on. She has now revealed that she can also use bagh nakh fistweapons, although there hasn't been enough seen of Namah using them to determine exactly how skilled she is with them. Abilities Namah has revealed that she is a Nen user. She has said that she is a Hatsu-type: Emission, although it is unknown exactly what this means. Highly Agile: Namah is incredibly fast and flexible, and has great jumping ability. She has shown that her agility is not something to be trifled with in her battle against Cicero, where she was able to easily dodge the bullets the moment she saw Cicero pulling the trigger on her gun, thereby rendering practically all conventional guns useless. Sticky Fingers...And Toes: Namah's first-revealed unique ability; she has sticky pads on her fingers and toes, not unlike a gecko's. These allow her to easily crawl around on walls and ceilings, as well as pretty much any generally smooth surface. Ether Tendrils: Namah has the ability to produce tendrils of purple energy from her fingertips. She has so far used them largely for piercing and slashing purposes, but it is to be assumed that she can also use them as whips or to bind enemies. Also, it has been seen that she can lash their ends onto solid surfaces. Other uses of these tendrils have been drilling into things like floors and walls, detaching the tendrils as separate entities, and manipulating the movements of the tendrils remotely. *'Stone Free: '''With this particular technique, Namah narrows the ends of her Ether Tendrils until they are as thin or thinner than wires. Then, she is able to easily slip them into things like stone floors and walls, making an excellent setup for a surprise attack. Namah is also able to undermine said stone floors and walls with her narrowed Ether Tendrils, which means she can collapse floors and walls as a way to get an edge in battle. It is unknown if this technique has direct combat applications, but it's reasonable to assume so. *Round And 'Round:' Forming four Ether Tendrils above her head, Namah causes them to whirl at high speeds, knocking back surrounding enemies. This technique has been shown to be useful for breaking free when the user is surrounded. Ken: Compresses Nen energy around the user, creating a very strong defense. It would appear that Namah has to stay still to use this technique. Deep Purple Hammer: Namah forms a huge, stout, hexagonal pillar of purple energy, before smashing the enemy with it. Quotes *''"Failure Epidemic!! Call the Decontamination Team!"'' *''"No matter what...It's not a crime...To just be yourself...!! IT'S NEVER A CRIME TO JUST EXIST!!"'' *''"PEVERTED CAT!"'' *''"...Hear me, Tetrabiblos, Ye Lord of the Sky with Eighty-Eight Servants! Heed my pleas and open the gate of thine wrath upon the enemy! Holy blood, golden flames, eyes of steel. The stars burn bright, as the skies are rent with fury!! Lay waste!! Uria Metria!!"'' Trivia *Namah's aura is very peculiar -- Unlike normal beings, with a roughly spherical aura close to their person, Namah's aura is huge, borderline incomprehendably so, and it is shaped in a very abstract way and frequently shifts. *Namah appears to have a classic rock-theme with naming most of her techniques. Category:Unknown species